


"Who Is She?" (Alexander Calvert/Reader)

by writingtoforgetreality



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, argument, mentions of cheating, protective!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoforgetreality/pseuds/writingtoforgetreality
Summary: Request: I would like to ask for something where Alex and the reader are dating and the two are part of the Supernatural cast, and they fake a fight in front of Jensen, Jared and Misha, but it ends in a cute moment. That's it lol. (by anonymous)Summary: You could not find the script you needed for an important upcoming audition. Still, you had to start practicing or you would not perform well. Luckily, Alex was always there to help you with your lines. But what would happen if things got out of hand?
Relationships: Alexander Calvert/Reader
Kudos: 1





	"Who Is She?" (Alexander Calvert/Reader)

“Alex?” you were currently in your shared apartment in Vancouver. Searching for a very important script, you slowly started to go insane. You could have sworn you put it right on top of the coffee table. Why was it not there anymore? Maybe Alex had seen it.

“Yeah?” his scruffy voice made you look up. He came straight out of the shower, only a towel hanging low on his waist. On every other day, this sight would have been an invitation for you but you had to find this damn script.

“Have you seen my script? I put it right there.” you pointed to the place where you last saw it.

“Um, I don't know...Are you sure you left it there?” Alex got closer to you and started helping you. First the living room, then the kitchen. Soon after, it felt like you searched through your entire apartment, without luck.

“(Y/N), it's time to head out. We'll be late.” he disappeared in the bedroom and came out seconds later in a black hoodie and gray sweatpants. Why bother wearing anything else when you had to change as soon as you were on set?

“Ugh, okay. I'm coming.” it did not make sense to you. You needed that script. There was a very important audition coming up. A big movie with _TOM CRUISE_. Yes, you heard that right. An action film where you would portray his love interest. This would be your chance to really start at Hollywood. Your role in Supernatural was the first start and the fans loved you a lot. Just like Alex, you came around for the 13th season. At first, you were only meant to stick around for a few episodes. Just some girl who was saved by Jack and brought back to the bunker. The fans seemed to like you and they almost immediately caught up on the chemistry Alex and you shared. When you started dating, the writers decided to make your character Jack's love interest. Now, the last few episodes were about to air and you still had not found your next job.

Of course you worked on it to change that. Supernatural was your first acting job, you were not the most famous in this industry. Jared had already found his next role: _Walker_. Jensen will be a part of the third season of _The Boys_. You were incredibly happy for them but it also scared the shit out of you. If it took them this long to be cast in another project, how long would it take you? That was something you should not be thinking about during your ride to the set of Supernatural. You should start preparing for the upcoming scenes.

The first half of the day was very productive. Ever since the thought of shooting the _LAST_ episodes has sunken in, the crew really wanted to bring the best out of every scene. Still, Jensen, Jared and Misha loved to mess with Alex and you. There had to be enough scenes for the gag reel, right?

As the director called for lunch break, all of you made your way over to the catering area. You were not hungry, thoughts still with your lost script. Maybe you should just give them a call to let them know that you needed another script. No, that would not leave a good impression.

“When do we continue filming today?” Jensen asked.

“Uhhh, around 3 pm, I think?” Jared's answer was not really helpful. Most days he had no idea about your schedule. One of the reasons that made you love him even more.

“For once you're right.” Misha threw in.

Everyone headed back to their trailers, wanting to prepare for the next few scenes and relax a bit.

“Can you practice with me?” you asked Alex as you were walking towards your trailers. You did not share those because they were very small to begin with.

“Practice what? We rehearsed our shared scenes, like, a hundred times last night.” he chuckled, amused by your uncertainty. He knew how you barely ever forgot your lines or broke character yet you still wanted to keep on running through your lines.

“Nooo, I mean for the audition. It's next week and if I don't start going through it now I'll be even more nervous.” you came to a halt, waiting for his reaction.

“I thought you lost the script?” Alex turned around to look at you.

“ _Misplaced_. Anyway, I know the story more or less. We could just improvise. Please?” your big (Y/E/C) looked at him in a way you knew he could never resist.

“In my trailer or-”

“Actually, I think right here, outside, would be perfectly fine.” your smile grew. You loved acting alongside Alex. This role was not meant to be his but he was always happy to help you with auditions. You did the same for him. Recalling what was written on the script, you tried your best to explain the story to him. It was easy, really, your character found emails from another woman, arranging meetings that go way back, like seven months. The scene you had to prepare for the audition was you confronting _“Tom Cruise”_ which ended in a big fight.

“Got it?” you watched Alex' face closely, looking for any misunderstandings. A nod from his head made you get into character.

“Hey, honey, I'm home.” _your_ back faced _Alex_ , _your_ body language seemingly tense. _He_ moved closer to _you_ as _you_ did not answer _him_. A hand was held out to touch _your_ shoulder but as soon as it came in contact with _you_ , _you_ brushed it off angrily. Turning around with tears in _your_ eyes, Alex was impressed by how fast you could make this role alive, without even saying a word. You truly were magnificent.

“ _DO NOT_ call me honey!” _you_ managed to keep the tears at bay, thinking it would be better to let them spill a bit later.

“What's wrong?” _Alex_ gave _you_ space, getting the sign of _you_ not wanting to be touched by _him_.

“Oh, so you don't have anything to tell me?” _your_ arms crossed in front of _your_ chest, _your_ eyebrows raising, waiting for _him_ to answer _you_.

“Um, I'm not su-”

“ _BULLSHIT!_ Bullshit.” the second part was barely above a whisper, showing that, despite everything _you_ saw, _you_ still cared for _him_. Loved _him_ , even. _Alex_ just stood there, knowing what _your_ next words would be like.

“How long has this been going on?” _your_ gaze was focused on the floor, not wanting _him_ to see _your_ tears that now started spilling.

“She doesn't mean anything to me. You are the on-” but once again, _Alex_ was cut off by _your_ screaming.

“Did you fuck her?” _your_ voice was small, not wanting to ask this question but desperate for the answer.

“Sweetheart, I-”

“DID YOU FUCK HER?” this time _you_ screamed at _his_ face. _Your_ emotions were all over the place.

What neither Alex nor you noticed was Jensen, Jared and Misha storming out of their trailers due to hearing screams. When they saw the scene in front of them, they came to a fast stop. Did they just hear that Alex had cheated on their (Y/N)? Someone who was like a little sister to them? Jensen made himself ready to storm to you, wanting nothing more than to punch Alex. Jared and Misha, though, held him back.

“Yes.” _Alex_ sighed. “But it's not like she means anything to me.” _he_ once again came closer to _you_. This time _you_ did not protest. _You_ were too exhausted to react to it.

“Who is she?” scared of what the answer would be, _you_ took a step back but looked straight into _his_ eyes.

“Cassie.” _you_ read _Alex'_ face as regret but as soon as _you_ heard _him_ say the name _you_ could have thrown up.

“ _CASSIE?!_ MY BEST FRIEND CASSIE?!” _you_ lunged towards _him_ and started punching _his_ chest, too weak to do any damage, but _you_ were angry and did not know what else to do.

That was too much for Jensen. He ripped himself free and ran towards you, Jared and Misha following close behind. A shove from the side made Alex and you separate. Suddenly you were pulled back by two strong arms. As you looked behind, you saw Jared holding you close to him. As you focused your gaze back to Alex, you were shocked to see him in Jensen's grasp. You did not quite understand what Jensen was saying but it did not sound good at all.

“Jensen, stop!” you wiggled yourself out of Jared's arms and ran to save Alex. You tried pulling Jensen away but he was too strong. Even Alex could not free himself.

“IT WAS JUST ACTING!” your scream erupted which made Jensen stop in his tracks. Slowly, he let go of Alex who coughed a few times.

“What?!” the confusion was written all over Jensen's face.

“Alex and I were just practicing for my audition next week. You know, the one with Tom Cruise? I told you about that.” your heart was racing, your breathing too fast. Jared and Misha were already at Alex' side, making sure he was not hurt.

“Shit, I'm sorry. Alex, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, all good.” he waved it off as if it was nothing. Typical Alex, you thought.

Suddenly you started laughing, replaying the scene in your head. Everyone looked at you weirdly but copied your actions soon after.

“Alex, he almost killed you.” by now tears were streaming down your face because you were laughing so hard.

“Hey, I didn't even touch him.” Jensen complained.

“Oh yeah? Tell that to my throat.” Alex stated sarcastically.

“That was acting?” Jared asked to which Alex and you only nodded.

“If you don't get the job I'll make sure to sue them, just so you know.” this time it was Misha who spoke up. This only made all of you laugh even more.

“Everyone back on set, please!” you could hear the director yell. Jared, Misha and you walked over, chatting and laughing about everything that just happened. Alex and Jensen, though, were a bit behind.

“Sorry again, kid. I really thought y'all were fighting. It sounded so real. You sure you're okay?” he finished his sentence with a light chuckle, still somewhat ashamed of throwing himself at Alex like that.

“I'm fine, Jensen, really.” Alex laughed lightly. “Besides, now I know what happens if I ever hurt (Y/N) in any way.”

“You better take care of her and treat her like a princess. I'm serious.” Jensen had a stern look on his face but smiled anyway. You meant a lot to him and he could not bare the thought of anyone hurting you.

“I will. I promise.”

“Y'all coming or what?” you screamed at them from the other end of the set, waiting for the two of them so you could finally continue filming.

“On our way.” Alex said back, beginning to walk towards where you were standing. As he kept walking he thought about you again. How it was so easy for you to act out such a hard scene. Your talent amazed him. He really hoped you would land that role. From what he had seen so far, you were perfect for it. God, he loved you. It still had not sunk in that you were his. What did he ever do to deserve you? He knew he could not live without you and he would keep on reminding you of his love for you every single day.

**Author's Note:**

> Me being in love with the cast of Supernatural? Me? Never...okay, maybe a lil.
> 
> Feedback is welcome!
> 
> -xocathy


End file.
